


The Stars are Brighter

by Falling April (ordinarygirl)



Category: Rent
Genre: Friendship, Gen, General, Oneshot, Pre-Canon, Siblingthings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-10
Updated: 2005-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarygirl/pseuds/Falling%20April
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, the title really has nothing to do with the story. Mark meets a girl in his writing class named April.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars are Brighter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RENT or any of the characters in (or mentioned in) the said musical. It all belongs to Jon Larson, God rest him. Or, if you're a believer in hell... he's probably there, but I'm going there too, so woo-hoo! Erm... yes. Yes, I am insane. On with the story!

**The Stars are Brighter**

"So does anyone want to share their ideas?" the teacher of the writing class looked hopefully around at the students, who shuffled uncomfortably. "Oh come on, no one's going to laugh. They're just IDEAS." Mark bit his lip, hoping that the young man up front wouldn't call on him - he had NO idea. Not even a little one. His final project, due in two weeks, and he didn't even have an IDEA.

_Some filmmaker I'm gonna be_. he thought with a sigh. _I can't even come up with a SCRIPT._

"I'll go." A girl a couple rows in front of Mark stood up. She looked like she was pretty; at least, she was slender, not too tall, and had long dark auburn hair that had fallen over her face. Mark tried to see around her hair, but didn't succeed.

"Alright, Miss Cornwell, what are you planning for your final project?"

"I was going to do a short story, but I actually decided to put together a collection of poetry and drawings." she said this quickly and sat down.

"Thank you, Miss Cornwell. Anyone else?" Someone else raised their hand and started speaking, but Mark didn't pay any attention to them - he was too busy watching Miss Cornwell doodle in her notebook. She was too far away for him to see what she was drawing, but he assumed that she was an artist, watching her pencil glide across the paper.

When the class was dismissed, the girl got up quickly and walked out. Mark watched her go, then glanced back at where she had been sitting, and noticed a few loose papers scattered around her desk. Quickly, he vaulted (rather clumsily) over his desk and grabbed the papers, which were covered with intricate drawings of flowers and faeries. He ran out the door and looked frantically for her. Thankfully, once she got out the door, she hadn't seemed to be in a hurry to get anywhere, and she was only half a block away.

"Miss! Miss Cornwell!" he shouted, running as fast as he could through the crowd towards her. "Miss Cornwell!" she heard her name and turned around suddenly, a surprised and bewildered look upon her face. Mark caught his breath as he drew closer and slowed down. While she wasn't supermodel material, Miss Cornwell was very pretty indeed.

"Do I...know you?" she asked slowly. Mark shook his head.

"Not really, but we're in class together. Writing class, I mean. That is... I'm Mark Cohen." Mark stuck out his hand, clutching the drawings in the other. The girl smiled slowly and shook his hand.

"April Cornwell." she tilted her head curiously. "So...you just decided to track me down on a whim?"

"Wha--Oh!" Mark held out the drawings. "No, you left these in the classroom. I didn't want you to lose them." April took the papers with a bright smile.

"Thank you! Most people in this city wouldn't have even noticed I left them, much less track me down to give them to me." She reached over and gave Mark a tight hug, which, after a moment of surprise, he returned.

"Well, it was the least I could do." Mark replied. He scuffed his feet and tried to think of something other to say than just 'see you next week, then'. "So I'll--"

"I was just--" April laughed. "You first, sorry."

"No no, ladies first." Mark sighed inwardly, relieved to be deprived of his really lame exit line.

"Well, I was going to say that I was just on my way to grab a bite to eat at the Life Cafe." April paused and smiled mischieviously. Mark blinked, unsure of what she meant by that. "You want to come?" Mark broke into a slow smile.

"Yeah. I'd like that."


End file.
